


Just a confession

by alwaysnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysnape/pseuds/alwaysnape
Summary: :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	Just a confession

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Hermione pondered for a few seconds before saying those words. They were so close now and everything felt so right.

She wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be. But she couldn't deny that time had passed and that she was no longer just a young man without sentimental baggage. She was an adult now. A woman with responsibilities to the school and the principal, aware of the implications of what she was about to do.

And suddenly all those signs that preceded a confession started to appear; her hands were damp, her breath caught in her throat and the strong feeling that if she tried to speak, she wouldn't be able to.

She took a step towards Severus and her leg felt heavier than usual. She opened her mouth, closed it in hesitation, and opened it again. Nothing, not even a word, crossed her lips.

Somehow she could feel that Snape understood her. She was right, her suspicion was confirmed when he gave her a tender look, so different from the icy look he gave other people.

It made her feel encouraged.

There was no secret there, after all. He knew her like no one else and he didn't need to read her thoughts to make sure...

\- I love you, Severus-

\- I was counting on Gryffindor courage for that.


End file.
